Pretense and Promises
by Glorioux
Summary: Darcy, distraught over recent events, is ready to kill himself, but a female ghostly presence stops his attempt. Her fleeting kiss changes it all. Is she a wood sprite? He thinks so. Perhaps all is not lost, and it is time to find a new life and new hopes; even if nothing is at it seems. HEA. Short Halloween Story-for now changed rating to T- last chapters rated M. AU.
1. The Hunt

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A short Halloween tale to be completed in Halloween,

Darcy, distraught over recent events, is ready to kill himself, but a female ghostly presence stops his attempt. Her fleeting kiss changes it all. Maybe it is time to stop Charles and his dastardly intentions. Perhaps all is not lost, and it is time to find a new life and new hopes; even if nothing is at it seems. Darcy knows there are things which defy human understanding,

A short story in Four chapters for Halloween-

**Pretense and Promises**

"Charles, I don't want to attend the assembly." Fitzwilliam Darcy looked haunted, his face was pale and his eyes were sunken, he wasn't himself.

"You must come, as you know, this is my last chance for a hunt, and my prey is nearly caught. Too bad, she could have been the one, but I am destined for greater things." Charles was dressing for his last 'hunt.'

"I cannot."

"You must start living again, your father never wished this for you. Many depend on you; hell, I need your support." Charles pleaded.

"Bye, right now, I am going for a walk."

He had been walking, not looking where he was going. He kept drying the angry tears that wouldn't stop. Why, why did she have to disobey? Now, he had nothing. It was best, he was going to end his life.

Darcy sat on a stone and took out a pistol, he would make it look like an accident. He had moved large amounts of gold and jewels into a vault. He let provisions for all his people, and sent an express to Richard, with instructions for managing his affairs. Poor Richard, a good cousin, but the only one that could be trusted.

All his life, he had been so proud of their heritage, and now, his family was gone; he had nothing after he had it all. It took someone like George to destroy a family like his.

Darcy knew that he needed an heir and understood his duty. He also knew that he should stay alive for his people's sake. But, he couldn't go on living because he hurt too much. He patted his pocket with regret, he would never use its contents.

He had just put the special pistol to his forehead when he felt a sharp pain in his wrist; the gun seemed to fly away, and…it was gone. He smelled lavender and honeysuckles in the air and heard a female voice whispering, "You don't want to do this." A small hand caressed his cheek, as soft lips kissed him tenderly. A kiss with enough heat to melt a frozen lake, but as brief as a sigh.

As far as kisses went, it was the best ever. And that was it, when he stretched his arms, wanting to hold her, nobody was there; but, he could still smell the lavender and the honeysuckles. He demanded, imperiously, "Show yourself," and nothing, no answer.

He touched his lips gingerly and licked them with his tongue, "Delicious, who are you?"

No answer, nothing happened, she was gone, not even a trace of her remained, he had checked carefully. An eyebrow went up, _I see, so she wants to be found; that is what I will do._ She was playing with a pro. Nothing better than a good chase, now his sadness was vastly improved. His blood was boiling after a kiss that had set him on fire, his body was responding.

He was going to find her. The idea of an heir was, suddenly, most appealing. He patted his pocket, he had what he needed, after all.

Darcy went back to his room, although he dressed with great care, his attire reflected his mourning. His wavy and unruly hair stayed as it was, no pomade, it made him sneeze. For once, he left the hair's wild coloring intact; under the candlelight, it was challenging to see it correctly. He also wanted to hunt, but his intentions were not Charles'. Fitzwilliam Darcy wanted something entirely different.

At the assembly, he went around scouting, certain that she would be here. He saw Jane, pretty but no substance, besides she didn't smell of lavender and honeysuckles. He knew that he would have to be astute if she where to be found; she wanted to hide that much was obvious. He didn't believe in ghosts, but there were things that defied human understanding, he was a good example.

He was distracted while searching when the elusive lavender and honeysuckles assaulted his sensible nose. His heart accelerated as he followed the scent, but it was easy for him. The trail took him to a sprite of a young woman, who ignored his presence. It was her, his nose flared and a hint of a smile brightened his gloomy mien. She was looking intently at Charles, who danced with the blond doll.

The blond doll was one more to fall for his act, poor lady, Charles wasn't available; he was betrothed to marry soon. His bride's choice left much to be desired, but she was titled, a duke's daughter young and pretty...nasty; his bride wasn't the best of choices.

So this blond doll was Charles' last fling, he remembered his words, "This will be my last hunt…before I am forced to keep my gun in my trousers, my bride has made this clear." Too bad, she seemed like country gentry, like a nice lady.

Charles, his friend, had four by-blows, the mothers abandoned and forgotten if not for Darcy. He took what he wanted; he was spoiled and selfish but was the best of friends.

Darcy asked a stranger, who reminded him of a fox, about Charles' doll. The friendly young man informed him that she was one of five sisters. Jane Bennett was her name, the family's beauty, according to many, but he had plans for one of the other sisters.

"Who is she, the other sister; is she here?" Darcy knew the answer, but wanted to confirm it.

"Ah," the young man grinned, "if I told you, you might see her true-self, and I would lose her." He winked, and the next minute he was just gone; he had disappeared into thin air. Darcy shrugged his shoulders, what else was new?

Darcy moved next to the beauty, "Why aren't you dancing, are the locals blind?" He asked the one who looked like a wood sprite and was probably one. He inquired expecting a lie, well knowing those of her kind weren't always truthful. He knew a whole lot, he should since the proud façade hid a somewhat different Darcy.

She looked at him, the proud man touched by pain, a recent sorrow, poor thing.

"I should ask the same question," he could see that she was amused.

Probably with a private joke, Darcy thought and made a face; she was playing with him, let her have her fun, it was most enjoyable. The sprite had no idea who he was, nobody did. "Why are you so amused?" His face was much changed from earlier that day,

"Ah, there is a poem I read, "I wanted to dance, I did- Sadly, my not yet lover might never be mine- I wanted to dance, I did -Sadly he is not mine and will never be...So, I said, why dance?" She smiled just a little, "Really, why dance? One must agree with the silly poem" She sighed and grinned.

Darcy's brow went up. "Well, since I am a stranger, or, better said, let's pretend that I am one," he breathed closer to her, her scent made his heart race, "you should dance with me."

Elizabeth heard his words, "...let's pretend that I am one." But decided to ignore them. For now.

A/N So what is going on? Poor Darcy!


	2. The Chase

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**The Chase**

Elizabeth covered her mouth to drown a giggle. Her cheeks were stained a darker shade, definitely not pink; Darcy could see perfectly well under the candlelight, "Are you his friend?" She pointed at Charles with her face, "I think he is taken, so he will break my sister's heart, and that's not right." Elizabeth pursed her lips, her shoulders were tense as she shook her head disapprovingly. He could hear mumbles from her two friends.

"I fully agree," Darcy spoke softly, wanting one more kiss…and much more, but he was patient. Or he would be patient, he smiled inwardly, he could wait a few hours, maybe a little longer.

"Will you talk to him?" She sounded hopeful.

"It won't do much good, selfish beings are like that. But I'll tell you a secret, I have a friend who is betrothed to be married to a duke's daughter. He is very ambitious and wants a noble wife, silly if you ask me. Your sister is much prettier and surely nicer. He goes around, taking what he wants, and not looking back. I often pick up the broken pieces he leaves behind. So, shall we dance?" Darcy had found husbands for the young women, and the children were his wards. But he didn't want to bring such delicate matters at this time.

"Thanks, I think I will dance with you, but let us wait for the next dance." She waved her two friends goodbye.

He noticed her simple yet exquisite gown, made of what seemed batiste, embroidered all over with tiny flowers and leaves. Her hair was fancily braided, threaded with beads and dried spring blooms, and wrapped around on top of her head with a couple ribbons. Wild and untamed rebel strands escaped the confines of her hairdo. She looked lovely. Pearl ear bobs were her only jewelry, but she didn't need any, she would look beautiful without any adornments. Her neck was long and slender, decorated with an embroidered ribbon. She was magnificent, her lush lips inviting, and her scent was lulling his senses. Her lower décolletage was demure yet enticing; it showed the soft tops of her breasts that made his mouth water. He could see his lips finding their way around.

He had found her, he had. Now he had to find an entry, and he didn't want to wait. Tomorrow was Halloween, a perfect time to be with her, his people would like that. He continued his perusal, totally unaware of others around him; his senses were fully engaged in Elizabeth.

"I think you are troubled. May I ask, why are you so sad?" She interrupted his not so discrete inspection.

Darcy lifted his eyes, slightly flustered. He took a breath before talking, he was afraid of how he would sound, "I will confide in you, I feel I can trust you. My father died six years ago, I think of grief, shortly after my mother died of accidental food poisoning, or so we were told. Now, my sister, just 15, is lost forever. She drowned while running away from a scoundrel."

His eyes stung, he swallowed hard, he didn't want to cry, "She was getting away from the same who has done much harm, over and over. She was but a child, a disobedient one, but not enough to pay with her life." The former joy had nearly left him, the grief held his heart tightly.

She thought about it, closed her eyes briefly, tapped her cheek, and finally asked, "How do you know that she drowned. Were you there, did you see her body?"

What a strange question, Darcy thought, "I know because others saw her going under; it happened by the sea; the undertow took her away." The water is not our element, he nearly said. He needed to watch his steps, or she would be gone if she knew, or if she suspected. First, he needed her to say two words, or at least two.

"Is she blond with darker strands, taller than I am, green eyes, and she was wearing a pink gown. Her name is, hmm, not sure, Georgia, maybe, and did it happen at night?"

"Yes, all is fairly right, why?" Darcy was intrigued, maybe he was wrong, perhaps she wasn't a sprite; what was she? She was hiding it well, intriguing.

"I think that it wasn't the undertow," she lowered her voice, "trust me, it might sound crazy, but there are sea dwellers." She looked at his reaction, he was attentive, listening.

"I could believe that." Could it be? He had heard and read about them; they were said to be ruthless.

"Someone like her would make a fine bride. They are selfish, like your friend, and take what they wish under the night's cover. I'll help you if you help me with your friend. I have an idea, but I need your help, an exchange, I hate to ask for repayment." She looked expectantly, waiting for an answer until her eyes fixed upon someone or something. Her eyebrows went up, and she covered her mouth.

"Sir, a fast orange whirlwind, is coming towards you." She could hear Charlotte and Maria laughing softly. They hadn't gone far, they never did.

"Mr. Darcy, I came to rescue you." It was Caroline Bingley, overdressed in bright orange garments, wearing too many jewels and adornments, and talking much too loud.

He cut her off, sounding annoyed, "Miss Bingley, do your rescuing elsewhere. Instead, tell that nice girl about Charles."

"Pff, why should I? Let him have some fun; she is asking for it. She is but a provincial wanton, hungry for a rich man." She wasn't going to do such a thing.

Suddenly Caroline's hair came all undone. Her feather turban unraveled like a snake, feathers flew all over the place, and her fichu fell down, uncovering her chest nearly to her nipples. Darcy noticed the sprite's pinky moving just so. She was quick-tempered and lovely, just too perfect. She was angry, he could tell, a light breeze moved around her.

Her friends, now closer to them, broke in loud giggles and clapped their hands, barely, in delight. As for Darcy, he grinned from ear to ear. Caroline left running and trying to cover her chest, but her fichu had turned stiff as a board, and the turban seemed to slither away. Many were looking and covering their mouths, laughing.

Darcy smiled for the first time in days, then laughed, hopefully not too loud, and couldn't stop. A belly laugh was about to come loose, a loud one. He was right, she was pure joy and a little mischievous; she dispelled the dark clouds of grief around him. She was the promise of a happy life, he was satisfied with his choice.

Finally, the laughter subsided, and he was able to talk, "I saw the finger thing, don't deny it, Miss?" Darcy waited for her answer.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennett, please to make your acquaintance," she made a little curtsy, still unhappy with Caroline; hopefully, nobody else had noticed, or her parents would be mad. Maria was the biggest gossip, she needed to talk to Charlotte and make sure Maria didn't tell her parents.

"Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy is my name, and the pleasure is all mine," he bowed slightly. Darcy was thoughtful, ready to pounce on his chosen prey, she was delicious, just like her lips; she probably tasted like that all over.

"I just realized that I might know a way to make Charles leave your sister alone." Darcy wanted her to ask; he couldn't force an entry, it was part of the game.

"And what is that?"

There, she had opened the door, he was a pro, "Marry me, the family of my wife would be respected. Let's say that Charles would know better than to cross that line." His voice was soft and convincing. He was seductive and hard to resist.

He waited for her answer, the hunt was almost over. He was hunting for the perfect wife, and he had found her.

She eyed him, lowering her voice. "I must tell you something, I am not lying, you should know that my mother is a nasty Nightshade." There, hopefully she would be off the very tempting hook. If he believed the rest, he might believe this. After all, who would want a Nightshade, creatures with a maybe undeserved bad reputation, for a mother-in-law? She was uncertain and didn't want to decide, or was she not so sure?

A/N Ah, a cat and mouse game, but who is the cat and who is the mouse?


	3. Proposals and Promises

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N One more chapter, tomorrow, maybe with a short Epilogue.

* * *

**Pretense and Proposal**

Darcy grinned, his smile brightened his somewhat severe countenance and made him strikingly handsome, causing her heart flutter. Darcy couldn't believe the way she lied, saying her mother was a Nightshade. He was back into thinking that Lizzie was a rather naughty wood-sprite. _Whatever she is, she is the one,_ he told himself.

"Ah, so let's see Miss Elizabeth Bennett, your mother, the nasty Nightshade married a good human, and she had a what, a sweet-shade, or was it day-shade?" Darcy seemed to ponder, he tapped his chin. "I think that Nightshades have useful qualities; they are misjudged. But if your mother had you, she cannot be all bad," he grinned wider, and she could swear his eyes had twinkled, or glowed, briefly.

"You believed me," she giggled. She had him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not, we all have our secrets, I must have one as well." His eyes glowed this time, and his smile was feral, but she wasn't paying attention, too busy looking at Caroline, who was making it across the room trying to tame the fichu.

"I am a country girl, educated but not in society. Although my father is a third son, country gentry, I am not suitable for a gentleman like you. The Miss Bingleys at the Ton would eat me alive. And, even worse, I would embarrass you with my impulsive nature."

"I can care less about the Ton, and your nature would never embarrass me, it is who you are. So be my wife, it is good for both of us." He pressed on, feeling her resolve had started to weaken.

She tapped her lip, bit it, and whispered, "First, tell me, did you like my kiss?"

He chuckled, "I must have. You see, I never wanted to marry before."

"You knew it was I. I thought so. I have never done that before, it was my first real kiss." She looked a little shy.

That, he wasn't so sure if it that were true, her kiss was not a first-time kiss. But she had said it was her first real kiss. Whatever, he believed her. Not that it mattered, he had also kissed before.

"As kisses went, as I thought earlier, it was the best, ever. So, marry me." He insisted.

"Yes, I will marry you, but first tell me what your secret is." The words, accepting his proposal, slipped out her mouth like wild horses, and once said, she couldn't take them back.

He grinned, she had said the words; his heart rejoiced, all would be well, "You must marry me first, trust me." He couldn't tell her until they were married, it was the law.

"We have no license," she was relieved to find a way out; or did she want out?

"We don't need to worry about it, we will have a license. Think, we need to marry immediately, so I can stop Charles. Tomorrow at, let's say, mid-morning?"

She nodded her head, it made sense.

"May I talk to your father tonight, my solicitors will come early next week and prepare a settlement. You will be taken care of. And please call me William?" He couldn't believe things had changed this fast.

"You may, he is here; call me Lizzie, I prefer that name." She looked up to him. She was a little dizzy, she was marrying and was yet to dance with him.

Her parents were surprisingly young and handsome but dressed in humble attire. That surprised him, and it didn't; after all, some preferred not to call attention to them. It was better that way.

Her father was friendly, "So Lizzie, who is this gentleman, and what have you done?"

Elizabeth winked at her mother, and once they were introduced, she looked at her father, "Father, Mr. Darcy has a matter of great urgency to discuss with you." Her mother didn't blink an eye.

"So, if it is urgent, let's go to the terrace."

Her father followed him to the terrace. Darcy was quick, "I have asked your daughter to marry me, and she has accepted." He felt Mr. Bennett's reluctance.

"I cannot give you my daughter so easily; Lizzie is the apple of my eye. Besides, my wife is very particular. She has a clear idea of who will wed our girls."

"Why? Am I not good enough for her mother?" Darcy couldn't believe his ears.

Mr. Bennett stayed calm, "All you need to know is that you are not."

Darcy didn't want to force his way, "I want you to know that I have 10,000 a year, plus property and much more. My solicitors will draw a settlement which will be most satisfactory. My uncle is an Earl, and my father had other titles, he preferred not to use. Your daughter will be provided as a queen." That should do it, he hoped because he couldn't breathe.

"Sir, I know who you are, I recognized your name. My cousin knows your aunt, Lady Catherine. Money matters little to me. We don't need much," Mr. Bennett wasn't giving in an inch.

"It is somewhat hurried, but she is the one for me. I knew it with one look. My parents met at a ball at her home, and they were married within a fortnight. Besides, I can get your daughter's suitor away..." Darcy explained his reasoning to Mr. Bennett, told him of his friend's dastardly plans, and how he could stop him if Miss Bennett became his sister; the sooner, the better.

"I have tried to stop him in the past, but he takes what he wants. I have rescued four young ladies who believed his lies. He left them and didn't care for the children he left behind. But Charles needs my support, and he will not dare to cross the family lines."

Before Mr. Bennett could answer, Darcy felt him, George was around, it couldn't be. He needed to maintain his calm. He willed himself to wait for the answer.

Mr. Bennett stretched his hand, he looked relieved, Lizzie was the brightest of his daughters, and thanks to her, Jane might be saved, besides getting such a husband.

"Mr. Darcy, it is a deal. Welcome to the family. Our Jane has her heart set on him. Mr. Bingley has come to our home several times, courting her. We know that behind his charming looks and a friendly smile, he is dishonest and will hurt her, but she won't listen, and she is of age. If you can keep him away, you will have my forever gratitude. Between him and the officer, we have our hands full. Sadly, our girls attract all kinds of vermin."

Elizabeth and her mother came out. All was well, the parents congratulated both. He had to smile, Lizzie saying her mother was a Nightshade, she could lie with a straight face. He still wasn't sure what Lizzie was, which was a little annoying, but there would be plenty of time to find out. Life with her promised to be a joyful one.

Something Mr. Bennett had said sounded important, but what? Darcy was much too happy to care. Just a few hours ago, he wanted to end his life, and, now, he was readying himself for a new life with the one for him. And if that weren't enough, there were chances that Georgiana wasn't gone. Darcy just hoped that he hadn't sensed the fiend.

During the dinner, Darcy stood up and announced his upcoming marriage, many applauded. The night turned into an engagement celebration. Elizabeth was radiant, especially after her father had told her she was brilliant.

Many were happy for them, but not the Bingley, particularly not Caroline, who ran away crying, not daring to speak against the bride, she was afraid. She had not been able to wear any of her turbans, they would get away from her, hissing. Her tearful exit made a few people happy, one of them Reginald Hurst.

Darcy could breathe again, his sad face had been replaced with a hopeful, happy one. Happy until he turned around, He couldn't believe his eyes, the scoundrel was there, dressed on his officer's garb.

When George saw him staring, he smiled nastily. He knew that Darcy couldn't touch him, not now, not with so many witnesses. Perfect, he wanted to crush the undeserving bastard, and now, he had a way to do it.

* * *

A/N Are we having fun? Several readers have made guesses, some closer than the other. :)

x0x


	4. Some Revelations

A/n Last chapter, sort of, tomorrow the grand finale and the epilogue. Tomorrow is El Dia de los Muertos, an extension of Halloween.:)

**Some Revelations.**

Darcy went into the library with Charles, "You must leave the blond doll alone."

"Why's that," Charles laughed, "I have already shared the most delicious kisses with her. She is ready to be downed if you know what I mean. Too bad she is not titled, the dowry I could overlook, but I want to be part of the upper echelons. One of us marrying a duke's daughter, imagine. So why should I?"

"Because she is to be my sister, if you touch her, I will cease my support. I will tell your future in-law that I can no longer recommend you. And you will be exiled from Pemberley forever. You and anyone related to you."

Reginald Hurst tired of the Bingley, in his drunken stupor, said, "Hear, hear. Darcy, my man, while you are at it, set me free. I want to get away from my chains."

Charles was peeved, "You vowed to be with Louise, my wife won't want two unmarried sisters."

"So tell Caroline that Louisa is my wife. I am lucky if I am in her bed once a month. She is afraid of what Caroline might say." Charles didn't look so good when his true-self showed, not the best of them, "And you, Darcy, you won't get married to that nobody. Do you forget who you are?"

"But I will, tomorrow at 10:00. Mr. Bennett will make the arrangements."

"Ha, ha, you'll still need licenses," Charles said smugly.

"I carry one, I was going to…never mind," he wasn't going to tell him, I planned to find a wife, made her pregnant and kill myself. Darcy hoped that Charles had listened, he'd meant every word he said.

Meanwhile, a strange predator went around the Bennett home trying to get in. He sprouted wings, it was going into Lizzie's room. But before he could take flight, a giant fox nearly clipped one of his wings. A minute later, a blond man was walking away from Longbourn, holding a bleeding arm and cursing.

At the Bennet home, preparations were being made, all the sisters were busy working getting the wedding gown ready. She would wear her mother's dress, with a few modifications. Her mother had bigger bosoms, a comment that made their father blush.

"Mom, I told him you were a nasty shade! And he believed me."

They laughed, and Lydia pretended to shiver.

"Us, and who else? Nightshades aren't all bad, naughty girl you should know best. But the bad ones, you cannot trust them. Now, do you think he is the one? I couldn't tell, I do hope he is not an enemy disguised. We, the Lucas, and the few others who managed to hide for so long, do hope that you didn't make a mistake. Collins thinks he might be one. He warned me the Lady Catherine has plans for him. Collins is good for something; his idea of the entail was brilliant. Who would suspect an impoverished third son?" Thomas Bennett said.

"Our girls are bright, and you know Lizzie's gift. She felt his pain, which means something, and I checked the gun; the bullet was filled with red grass, a poison to any of us," Fanny Bennett added, "I do wish Lizzie could wear the wedding tiara."

Mary had an idea, "She could, we can thread it with dry honeysuckles, nobody will think that is other than paste."

"Lydia and I will do it, we are known for our nimble fingers which some said are magic," Kitty added and all laughed.

Jane shared, "Humans are lovely, we need to mix a little. I think Charles will propose soon." She sighed dreamily.

Elizabeth told her, "My dear, he is engaged to a duke's wife, they will be married in ten days. Why cannot you not like Mr. Fox. He is one of our nobles and handsome at that. If there is a nasty Nightshade around, Mr. Bingley is the one."

"You are lying, you are jealous because he chose me. Mr. Darcy is nothing but a stuck up man. He is a nobody." Placid Jane was angry, her hair stood up.

"You know that I am not. Ask Charlo and Maria, the superior orange told Mr. Darcy, ahem, she said nasty things about you. Mother asked me not to repeat them," but Jane wouldn't listen. She ran up to her room.

As soon as everyone went to sleep, Jane decided to be foolish and readied to meet Charles, as agreed. She opened the window carefully and tried to fly away, when a giant Indian tiger jumped and grabbed her in mid-flight.

So Jane was not a sprite, delightful and even better. He saw her markings and purred happily. Lizzie would be surprised.

Jane fainted when the tiger opened his massive jaws. He picked her up gently, and in one incredible leap went inside the house. Mr. Bennett had heard the noise and went into the room. He saw the giant tiger, who walked and deposited Jane on his feet. Then, he went out of the window and flew away as something else.

Jane had been stopped, thanks to the young man who had overheard the couple, but Charles was in trouble.

Charles waited for her outside his home. Charles was surly, for once, he might have found the one for him. But Charles wanted someone with titles; unfortunately, he was obsessed with them.

He waited, and she never came; instead, Darcy showed up. "Why are you here?" Charles sounded annoyed. He was dressed in britches, a linen tunic without a cravat, and a heavy cardigan. He was ready to seduce Jane.

Darcy took duly notice, "Tsk tsk, I told you not to disobey. I am laughing, you traded it a real princess for a duke's daughter. You were going to dishonor my family, and that is unacceptable. That is a line that nobody crosses. Go away, you are denied my favor. I cannot have you over Pemberley ever again. I accepted you because of your mother, and thought of you as a best friend, but a good friend honors his friend's family."

"What do you mean a princess, she is country gentry, an impoverished nobody."

Darcy laughed, "I told you she was a better choice. I cannot tell you more until I wed. Yes, I will let you attend the wedding." Darcy was sad to lose Charles, but he had to set an example.

Darcy saw out the corner of his eye and saw a fox, it downed on him, _at the Assembly, he was distracting me away from Jane._ The fox was waiting for him and staying, he was going to keep an eye on Charles.

"After you are married, you will know the entire truth. Sadly, your father didn't teach his children right, too bad that was the case. Yes, I will let Hurst out the noose, unreal, but your sisters turned a Hunter into a lush. It is best that you leave with Caroline and Louise."

"I want to know, is she really a princess?" Charles wanted to find a way out, if Jane were a princess he might marry her.

"I'll tell you, but you won't remember. Let's say during a war, many of my Grandfather's people were lost. With time, they thought everyone was gone, and like us, they disguised and lived with our human neighbors, it is easier. Once there were many small kingdoms, and royals and others hid. As you know, my great Grandfather lost many of his children to the humans, and now he stays away from them, he will never trust them. The labels they have given us are ridiculous, they cannot see some of us are good and some bad. Too bad, you will not remember this. And yes, Bennet is one of the lost ones, he once ruled a small kingdom; I know all the markings. Forget her, you were going to deshonor her, I have someone better for Miss Bennet"

With this, Darcy touched Charles, who went back into the house looking confused.

The fox approached Darcy. The young man at the ball, bowed and told him about the blond man. Darcy was grateful, and told him they needed to be on guard.

**The wedding.**

The next day came, Darcy dressed up, and his valet helped him. This was for the friends and neighbor; later, at night, they would have another ceremony with all his people.

He left for the church. At the church Jane was mopping, looking at Charles. He looked at her, only once, with regret, and turned his face away from her. Charles was sad, but he knew enough to understand that Darcy was not the forgiving type. Thus, he would be ready to leave after the ceremony.

He wished that he could remember what Darcy had said. He had a headache with Louisa's whining because Hurst had left; his cousins had come for him. Charles told her to be quiet, she lost her chance. Caroline was subdued, the younger Bennett had walked by her, to tell her to behave, or she might find real snakes all around her. She believed them.

Darcy held his breath when Lizzie came into the church. He recognized the wedding tiara, fit for a princess. When he turned around to wait for Lizzie, Darcy saw an older man, wearing a hat that covered his head entirely. Of course, he had to hide his forehead, he would scare everyone to death.

Darcy recognized them all and understood, his great grandfather wouldn't miss the wedding of the only one left. His Papa, as he always called the great King, nodded the head approvingly when he saw Lizzie, the hope for heirs was still alive.

He also saw the scoundrel. George had his arm on a sling and didn't look well, but his eyes were fixed on Lizzie, and then moved to the youngest Bennett. Let him look, his freedom days were coming to an end.

The wedding was short and soon was time to kiss the bride. This time his blood boiled and was glad that she was his wife. He couldn't wait to show her who he was and to hold her in his arms.

Lizzie was happy but somewhat confused. Was her new husband a giant tiger? Her father had seen him. She had never heard of such a thing, she must have made a mistake. He told her that his secret would be revealed after the wedding. Now, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know.

She saw Jane sad and withdrawn, but she was safe. Lizzie knew that love was in front of Jane, when she was ready to see it.

"Tonight, darling, tonight, my princess. I married a real princess, life is perfect." Darcy teased her.

She recoiled, did he know, and how?

Surprises started coming right after the wedding, once the breakfast was over they left in a carriage to go to London. Darcy had already told Mr. Bennett to be in the watch out for George. The family would be following in a couple of days.

As soon as Darcy and Lizzie's carriage was far away enough from her home, Darcy pulled a pouch. Before Elizabeth had the chance to ask any questions, Darcy took a pinch of something inside the bag and blew it on the air. Elizabeth went to sleep right after.

The carriage disappeared from the road, minutes later, they were at the entrance Of Pemberley. Darcy sat by her, her head on his shoulder. "Wake up my sweet Lizzie, we are home." He kissed her head, drunk with her proximity. He wanted to taste her, to drink from her, to use his lips, his fingers and tongue to fill his senses with her. What a homecoming, and maybe just maybe, Georgiana was also a possibility. Life was full of promises.

She sat by the window and could see the magnificent home in the distance.

"But how?" She didn't think it was possible.

"Nothing is impossible," he whispered.

When she turned to look at his, her smile was radiant. "I was sort of right, but who and what are you?"

A/N I'll be back. Thanks to all those who take the time to review.


	5. Joy and the Nasty Nightshade

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**Chapter 5**

When Lizzie turned to look at him, her smile was radiant. "I was sort of right. Who and what are you?"

"I guess you could call me a prince. The king is my great grandfather, who attended the wedding but left when George came in. He had to control himself and made his exit. George is the scoundrel."

Lizzie turned red as a beet. "I liked him until I saw his nasty side. He was after something I was not willing to give, and now he likes Lydia, who likes to flirt; but she is too smart. She can see the heart's true intentions. Each one of us has one gift or more."

"I knew that you did, your father was worried. You didn't tell me the truth, and I knew it. You see, my mother was mostly a Nightshade and was a perfect wife and mother. My father was not sure how to say it, he was my grandfather's son. He was parts of all of our different people, so I am a little of all."

Lizzie was dazzled. "Is your great grandfather O..."

"Shh, don't say his name, not while we are out on the open. We also hide from many, and his name calls nasty things towards me. So show me your true self, let my people see their princess, and let me kiss her before we arrive in a few minutes." Elizabeth moved his hands, and she changed into the loveliest of fairies.

Darcy's eyes glowed; she had been right. She had never seen such a thing. He had the eyes of a dragon.

"Before I kiss you, do you know about Nightshades? I will tell you, to bond with you, I will take your blood. We need it to live in the daytime. I will only take a little, and you will like it a lot."

Elizabeth laughed joyously, "I was worried, I was wrong, my mother is truly a Nightshade, half of one. Not a nasty one, you were right, there are good and bad. Only some of us are like her, I think I am not. But I hear my parents' silly jokes; my father seems to like it. Kiss me, do it fast."

He held her and was ready to kiss her when they heard small taps on the window, several young ones were flying around carrying flowers, two had ginger hair, carrots tops. Darcy laughed, "Later, when we are alone." The carriage stopped, and they got out.

Outside, she saw so many of them that she thought she was dreaming.

A young child with ginger hair flew by her. "Are you our princess." Elizabeth looked at the child carefully.

She knew who the child reminded her of, "Caroline?"

The little imp pursed her lips, "No, my name is Anne. You mean, Caroline, my uncle's nasty friend?"

Elizabeth looked at her new husband with loving eyes, she understood, he took Charles' children from the mothers because the children weren't human. She saw their wings like her mother's. They were Nightshades.

Darcy saw the realization on her eyes, "His parents both had Nightshade ancestors. His mother's mother was known to my mother. His parents were what you call nasty Nightshades, but, as it's forbidden to us, they were also part human. Partly human Nightshades have little of our qualities, and almost none have wings. Only I or my Papa can grant them. The Bingley don't have them, and only Charles retains some of our essences, which I blocked last night. As for the sisters, well, you know, nasty." Both laughed.

"I met Charles at the Uni, he is not bad, simply careless and irresponsible. He knew much about me. I will confide later. But for now, the children would have been mistreated, many of us are leery of children of Nightshades, they abandon them, and they turn bad. Enough said, now you know the wings, and about Charles."

"Are you saying that Charles wanted to ruin Jane? He is like George, isn't he?"

"George is not a Nightshade, he also has an animal form, of a nasty African beast. His mother was one with the darkness, but his father was my father's childhood friend. His mother left long ago, she was sent away. She was a bad influence and caused a lot of strife. I think she taught George dark arts, but I am not certain."

He couldn't say more since the children, many of them, had reached them. They all carried flowers for their princess. Elizabeth had never seen so many of them, she understood, Pemberley was partly in the 'Kingdom' one not seen by humans, they had crossed the gates. Now, her family and few of them had found the entrance again. Elizabeth cried tears of happiness, imagining her father's face.

The newlyweds arrived at the manor's main gate separating their world. When they did, everyone reverted to normal. However, before Darcy changed into his human form, he leaped, and for a few seconds, he was a giant tiger. He did it for Lizzie's amusement.

Elizabeth was amazed at everything. She and Darcy walked, holding hands with the four children. Soon Darcy was carrying the younger two, and Elizabeth held the hands of the older girl and a boy.

**The nasty Nightshade**

She saw footmen, tenants, maids, cooks, visitors, at those Darcy made a disgusted face.

'"My aunt Catherine, she gives the word nasty a new meaning."

The proud-looking woman ran to Darcy. She carried a short cane; with the cane, she poked Darcy's chest. With her, Elizabeth recognized his father's second cousin, a sycophant who was in love with all the Bennet daughters. His feelings weren't returned, all was true; even though, her father tolerated him.

"I came to stop tonight's nonsense."

"You come too late," he looked at Elizabeth and smiled sheepishly. While she slept, he decided to taste a drop of her without her consent. He had not been able to resist it, the desire was too strong. He was glad because otherwise, she wouldn't be bonded to him.

Lady Catherine looked at him and knew he had bonded with her, and she turned into a nasty Nightshade, a dark menacing one. Behind her, a sickly and cowardly younger woman stood cowering. Collins stood to the side, looking down. He didn't want to be there.

"I don't care, your mother had agreed that my daughter would be your wife. Do like your Papa does, keep a harem of your lovely courtesans. My husband did it, the nasty satyr. Strange how he ate a poisoned berry that touched red grass." She smiled, showing her pointy teeth.

Elizabeth's eyes opened, "Satires are real?"

Darcy nodded, "Charles' father was part one, also George's. That is why I have been easy with Charles, but he crossed the line."

"Ah!"

"Collins didn't want to tell me, he likes all those second class humans. His cousin is a human, disgusting. He is after the hussies. I brought him back, he is worthless."

Elizabeth was about to explode. The little girls held her hands tightly, sensing her distress.

Darcy was grateful that she had no idea. Aunt Catherine would gave declared them nasty witches, and would destroy their lives. "Collins, my vicar's job is open, you are welcome to it. Go to see Mr. Reynolds. He will take you to look at it."

Collins ran inside, happy to be off. He had sworn allegiance to his cousin who was royalty, and he had grown afraid of Lady Catherine.

Anne was a coward, but spiteful. "Mama, you promised, she saw you. That woman needs to have her mind erased."

Darcy growls made everyone coward, erasing minds was forbidden, it would leave a human damaged forever. Richard was right, aunt Catherine was a nasty Nightshade and was dangerous.

Now it was time for many to hide. In place of Darcy, stood a gigantic creature. One only heard in fairy tales, Lizzie understood the glowing eyes. She was in awe.

Fire came out Darcy's mouth, not the human Darcy, a dragon. The children ohs and ahs, told Elizabeth that they were not afraid whatsoever. Moreover, Elizabeth was confident that they would like anything William did.

Anne was screaming in terror, dragons could kill Nightshades.

Before his aunt could move, he did what many had asked him to do more than once before, but his mother had loved her sister. He breathed green fire on his aunt and Anne. Aunt Catherine's wings turned to dust; they both looked blank. All magic memories were gone. Aunt Catherine looked dazed.

He ordered Mr. Reynolds to send them back. "They will be fine in a day or two, but they are not one of us. She was going to hurt your family, and that was unacceptable. I should have done it when her husband died, but I wasn't sure she had done it." This was the equivalent of a death sentence

His uncle and family that had just arrived, their carriage was pulling, but they had seen Darcy. They applauded him. It was long coming. Dragon fire could only be used when your loved ones were in danger, and only in certain kinds of his people. For George, he had a special punishment once he would be interrogated, he had another theory, not mermen, or maybe so, but George knew in either case.

His uncle greeted his half-sister, who didn't blink an eye. Lady Catherine was not there, not yet. As for Collins, he had been held with a lock, and Darcy would remove it. He wanted to get away for a long time. Although he was a worm, he would make a good Vicar. A respected estate had one, Darcy liked it.

Darcy introduced his lovely bride to his uncle and family, "One of the lost ones, they were in hiding. A small group from one of the shires. We need to search for more."

His uncle shook his head, "So they were right under Catherine's nose. You are a lovely bride, my dear. My sister would have destroyed them had she known. Anyone who was competition had to go. Welcome to the family."

"Collins, my father's second cousin, was afraid of that when he met us. He knew Lady Catherine, so he told my father he would say that the estate was entailed. He pretended we were normal folk, which we are to many people" They all chuckled, so Collins wasn't a waste.

Many came for the celebration, which would last days. It was a time of joy.

That night Lizzie was still on a cloud; she had seen and done much. They, her family, were less than 40 of them, a handful. Occasionally, there were tragedies like Mr. Fox's family that burnt in a house fire. Mr. Fox was the only one to survive, he was staying with the Lucas. He had been fostered by the Bennett until he was of age. Now, they had been found after 160 years, so many dead, this was their dream, one that was now reality.

She waited for her husband. She wore the gown her mother had packed. It was made of the fines of weaves, of spider silks. In their original form, human modesty had no place. She waited for him. True, they just had met, but they were made for each other. If she had waited to marry, his aunt would have stopped them. Now they had a future in front of them.

a/n one more short chapter after this. Thanks to all those that take time to review.


	6. At Pemberley

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N Sorry, it will go on one more day or so. I have not been well today. But here it goes. Thanks again to all that comment. One day, God's willing, I will make this into a longer story, but first, complete the ongoing.

**Interlude**

Charles was in the carriage going to London. His heart was sad; he wasn't sure why. Darcy was angry over Jane and was probably right. He missed William, his best friend. Charles was talented in business because he had a strong intuition, and he also had the gift of sensing wrong.

More than anything else, he wished that William would forgive him. And maybe that was why he felt the need to go back. Someone at Jane's home was in great peril, "You two go on, I need to go back."

Caroline complained right away, "Leave those paupers alone, we are about to be admitted in high society, and you want that country girl."

Charles showed gumption for the first time, "We are not being admitted, I am. One more bad word about that family, and you will not go with me anywhere. I let you advise me, and you convinced me to marry that harpy. But your advice ends here."

He stuck his head out the window. "Stop the carriage, get my horse ready." He pulled a box from under his seat and pulled a pistol and a curved blade.

"You two go home."

The sisters said nothing; they had never seen Charles this mad. And Caroline was afraid, she had heard hissing, so she didn't dare to speak another unkind word, she remembered the warning. She could feel snakes crawling right under the seat.

At Longbourn, Lydia and Kitty had gone for a walk. They wanted to spy on the twins visiting Mr. Fox, the brothers of a friend from Exton. "Jane is silly, if Mr. Fox looked at me, I would accept his suit." Lydia said. "He is rich, handsome, and single. He is also a powerful changer. Too bad, he only has eyes for Jane, he always had and still does."

They had known him since they were babies; Emanuel Fox had come to stay with them for a long time, since he was six. A landowner had offered to buy his parents estate, and they refused. The man had set the house on fire, and all Emanuel's family died.

Their father and their uncle Gardiner had applied the old laws. They couldn't kill him, but they made sure that he was never back. He had seen ghosts in his property, the ones that he burnt and had left scared. The made-up ghosts haunted him until he decided to end his life.

Lydia and Kitty were talking, picking up small rocks, pine cones, feathers, and whatever they found. They wanted to make a special present for Lizzie when they went to Pemberley the next day.

They didn't see the hyena following them, although it was limping, the beast was strong and powerful, the smaller females were no match for him. But that wasn't his plan.

"Miss Lydia, fancy finding you here," George Wickham was coming towards them, dressed in his fancy red uniform.

Lydia had heard Mr. Fox talking to their father, saying that he had seen Wickham ready to fly into Lizzie's room, and he was a dark Nightshade. She sensed wrong, best to pretend. His heart was full of wicked intentions, and they were all alone. Their magic was strong, but he was older, and his magic was stronger than theirs, for now.

"Sorry, Mr. Wickham, we cannot stop to talk, we need to go back home to pack. Good day sir." Lydia gave him her best smile.

One of Kitty's gift was to feel danger, and it felt wrong. She held Lydia's hand and started walking away, not looking back.

"I haven't given you your leave," George sounded sinister.

Charles decided to cut thru the small roads connecting the properties. He was rushing, when he heard screams.

**At Pemberley**

Darcy told his Lizzie, "Just yesterday, I wanted to end my life, and today I am here with you, the one made for me. I still cannot believe that I am here. I am so glad that you kissed me, it opened my eyes. I knew you had to be special, and figure you were a wood sprite. But you are even better, a princess, my darling daring princess. But how did you know?" He tapped her nose, playfully.

"I felt your pain, here," Elizabeth pointed at her heart. "I had seen you earlier and could see the magic around you. Collins had told father that you were powerful, but he is not in your confidence. I know that."

"Not everyone is, those with my aunt have no recollection of me. By the way, her husband had no harem, but he got around, which was wrong. He didn't like and was afraid of my aunt for a good reason. Too bad that he was foolish and seduced her. She didn't want to marry him, but she was with child. My father was certain that she poisoned her husband, but couldn't prove it."

"I believe it, she was scary. As I was telling you, I told my parents and the Lucas that you were probably who you are. I have a question, why don't you punish George? I would turn him into a nasty toad and feed him to a crane."

Darcy chuckled, he believed that she would, "Because he stole a key. It opens a passage, to go long distances, and he uses it. I need the key back, and he is very slippery. And besides, he has locks of all our hair, and can follow us like a hound. His mother taught him dark arts, so you see, he is a dangerous opponent. But he is injured, he just lost a wing, a giant fox destroyed it." He grinned.

"Mr. Fox," Lizzie laughed. "Yes, him, he is one of us, his father was a Viscount from my father's court, whatever was left of it. He was guarding Jane when he saw George, he took the form of a hyena. It is a good thing that my father and mother have trained us all, we know how to defend ourselves. If he had come into my room, I wouldn't let him take me so easily."

Darcy chuckled again, he could see her as a fierce warrior, but Georgiana was trained and was not a match against George. His hand was tracing her arm as they talked.

"So you haven't kissed anyone else? Am I the first?" He was done talking, desire had taken hold of him, he had been staring at her body with hunger, but he understood her need to know. Too bad that he wanted to taste her all over, he would answer more questions later.

Darcy was also a satyr, the one humans call Puck, but he was also all the others, the ones humans called many names, fairies, the fae and such. His father had told him that having children with other than your chosen, created riffs and wars. Just look at his Papa, having to war against his children, who broke his heart. He told Lizzie just that and added, "My grandfather and his sister were the only ones who didn't challenge him." So Darcy had saved his body for her, as his grandfather and father did for their chosen ones.

She bit her lip, she needed to explain, "Truthfully, I've been kissed, the last was, hmm, George, he tasted bitter, but it wasn't my choice, he forced his attentions on me. I hit him where my father said it would hurt the most and ran."

Darcy was angry, but he let it go. George would get what he deserved.

"But I meant it, your kiss was different, I felt it all over." She blushed.

He moved his fingers, looking at her, "You don't say. Did you feel it," he touched her lips "here?"

She nodded, he picked her ups on his arms, and sat on the edge of the bed, with her on his lap. His lips kissed her as he knew; he knew because he had knowledge of the ages; even though he gave her just one soft kiss.

Now his control was nearly gone. His finger lowered to Lizzie's chest, right above her luscious breasts. He traced circles lower and lower.

He laid his chin on her head. "Here?"

She nodded...

And she stopped, "Wait," she concentrated, "Something is wrong, Lydia and Kitty are in danger."

That sobered him, "How do you know, ah, yes."

"That is part of my gift, I feel mortal danger, of the ones I love. But we are so far away." She was upset.

"No, we aren't. As much as I regret it, let's get ready. I will tell Richard and will let him come with us. Dress warmly." He went to the window. "Have you ever ridden a dragon?"


	7. Dragons and Promises

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n trying to correct the draft but I am still struggling with my health. I will try to finish it tomorrow. Thanks again for all the comments. They are my best reward, knowing that my work is liked. For those who haven't understood, Nightshades, sprites, puck or satires are fairies, or the Fae. It is an alternative universe. There was a war, and they became spread all around, lost if you may. This was discussed. Their king lives in the shadows, in another place. Darcy is a Prince, and has a little of all the fairies. Pemberley is a portal between the world of Fairies and this. Elizabeth said it when she saw everyone flying. The Fae took all shapes, some could change into animals at will, and that is all; they had wings and many powers. This was meant as a shorter story; not to go in great detail into the world of the Fae. It will be expanded on the future. In here, the Fae lived as humans hiding their nature. I recommend to read about the Fae or fairies. i forget not everyone knows the world of Fairies.

* * *

**Dragons and Rescues**

Before she could say anything, William leaped out the window and went away. Elizabeth needed to be ready in a second, wishing her clothes, she dressed like when she was training to fight, with men's trousers and a heavy cardigan. Elizabeth didn't feel cold, not usually, but he said to dress warmly. She wore her walking boots and smiled, remembering fairy tales, magic wands, and such. No such thing, you trained your mind to work your magic. Magic could be directed with your hands, but maybe a stick could work, she smiled thinking about it.

Strange, she just noticed that the visions of her sisters struggling against George had faded. They needed to go right away. Maybe her sisters were out.

In less than two minutes, a dragon head looked thru the window. She stood on the window seal, the dragon lined with the window. Without any prompting, she jumped on him like a horse. She sat and was stuck to him. Moving up, she sat on his neck and wrapped his arms around it.

She heard his voice, "Be still unless you want to fall down, I cannot concentrate." He couldn't, Lizzie riding on him could be dangerous for both.

She looked, "There is another dragon."

Indeed another dragon was flying next to him. "That is Richard, my grandmother's father was a dragon. She wasn't Aunt Catherine's mother, she was the child of the first wife, thank goodness she is not one."

They have been flying less than a minute, when the space around them shimmered, it was freezing cold. A minute or two later, they were near Longbourn.

Richard saw him first. Charles had Kitty on his horse. They came down and pretended to be out for a stroll.

Darcy reached them first and noticed that Charles' arm hung strangely.

Kitty called, "Lizzie, you are here! Thank goodness. Mr. Bingley tried to stop him and was able to rescue me, but the horrible man has Lydia; he means bad."

"What man are you talking about?"

"Mr. Wickham."

Darcy smelled blood. Charles was seriously injured.

"Darcy, my man, I failed you. I knew someone was in danger and returned. It was crazy, he turned into a hyena-like in the zoo, but a huge one. He bit me..." with those words, Charles fell down from his horse. Luckily, Lizzy stopped the body from hitting the ground with her index finger.

"Richard, take him to Mr. Bennett. Go with Lizzie and Miss Kitty. I..." he couldn't finish.

"No, no." Both sisters said at the same time, "You need our help, so you can find her."

"How?"

"We can see where he is going. Lydia leaves a trail for us to see."

"Let us, but we must be quick. Let's fly." Darcy said, changing to his other form.

Kitty whispered, "He looks better than Mr. Fox, lucky you."

They grinned but looked sad. Darcy changed his mind, and Kitty said in awe, "A dragon, they are real."

Meanwhile, Lydia had managed to injure George farther. She carried a small knife; they all did. She stuck it in the wounded upper arm with all her might; however, he disarmed her and bounded her tighter. But, she didn't stand still, she kept struggling trying to get away.

He couldn't fly and needed to get to a passage, and with Lydia struggling, he couldn't do much. He tried to send her to sleep, but their father had taught them how to block compulsions. This wasn't as easy as he planned, bloody Bingley, he had ruined his plan.

Next, George heard the sound of heavy wings, damned a dragon. He couldn't advance fast with Lydia. George wanted to will himself to another location, but it would be difficult with so many injuries.

George cursed, damn Bingley, he had shot him twice. Granted that the bullets hurt, though only for a little while. However, the bullets had been dipped in vinegar. Bingley has also managed to slash his good arm. The problem was that he was already in bad shape.

George moved away toward the battalion encampment. With witnesses, the dragon couldn't attack. Too late, George saw the dragon shape dropping fast. He didn't know how, but Lydia had managed to free herself. Then she bit him hard, and George had to drop her. As soon as he did, Lydia ran.

While they came to rescue Lydia, who was angrier than injured, George got away. They were feet away from the encampment, and there was not much they could do, for now.

Lydia was fuming. Still trying to come down, when she smiled, "I always carry ribbons and small scissors, look," she had cut a strand of George's hair, she tied it with a ribbon. "Mary can make a finder with the hair. With them, you can find lost people or pets."

"Did he hurt you?" Darcy was afraid; he had been told that George had touched Georgiana.

"Not much, but he hit me when I cut him with my knife."

"You cut him?" Darcy realized the Bennett girls were warriors, he liked that.

"We both did, Kitty cut his face. I guess he is not so pretty now, we dip out knives in apple vinegar, sure to sting and leave a scar on those like us."

Darcy shook his head, amazed.

"Wait, how are you here?" Kitty asked.

"Never mind, we will tell you later." Lizzie wasn't so sure herself.

"Did I see a dragon?" Lydia asked.

"Yes you did, do you want a ride?"

Both Lydia and Kitty applauded seeing Darcy turn into a dragon. "So, are you our king?" Lydia asked, "Lucky Lizzy." She pursed her lips, then giggled, "Let us go, your majesty." Both girls made a curtsy and jumped up on the dragon.

Darcy laughed, he had not even answered, and they had made up their minds.

Darcy was grateful Charles had been there. If not, Lydia and Kitty would be gone. He had risked his life for them. Darcy needed to think; he would reward Charles, forgive him some, but Jane wasn't for him. He couldn't be faithful, and that was too bad. As for his sisters, they were out of Pemberley, forever. How did Charles know? He would ask.

"Lizzy, he said he had the place just for us, a place to keep his pigeons. I think he wanted to dishonor us."

The dragon growled, George needed to be caged like a pigeon.

When they arrived at the Bennetts, the mother waited outside. She saw the dragon, who landed by the edge of the forest. Her daughters jumped and ran to their mother. She cried, "Lydia, Kitty, oh, dear."

"We are fine. We fought hard, poor Mr. Bingley, if not for him we would be gone, Mr. Wickham nearly had us when Mr. Bingley came from nowhere. Mr. Wickham turned into an evil beast and bit him hard, he took me away since he had tied me already. Mr. Bingley managed to jump on the horse with Kitty, poor him."

They all went inside. Charles wasn't fairing well, but Lizzie and her younger sisters all touched the wound. Darcy saw magic moving around the wound. The bleeding stopped, and Charles started breathing better. They were all pale and shaking, it took a lot out of them. He hoped that Charles wasn't poisoned, in his human form, he would die. So he touched his friend's chest, and he was again one of Darcy's people. Though, the poison, if any, could destroy his other self; it was possible.

Jane wasn't at home. "No, there was a dinner at Emanuel, and she is there as his hostess. She is changed; I think she doesn't like the young ladies that came to visit him. The sisters of his friend are pretty ladies. Jane is jealous, so who knows. I think your mother advised him. She should know, that was how I got her to marry me." Mr. Bennett chuckled, looking at his wife's blush, "Edward, her brother advised me."

They all laughed a little, but Mrs. Bennett was a bit cross.

They sat to talk, while Richard went to the encampment to see if he could flush Wickham out, but nobody had seen him.

Mary made the finder, a stick with the hair knitted around. Darcy pocketed it. "Lizzie knows how it works."

"We need to go back, we have many guests, though Richard can stay here. I will send the carriage, but the girls might want to ride with Richard." He winked at Lydia and Kitty, who clapped their hands.

Mary didn't get it, and Lydia explained it. Mr. Bennett had already seen the dragon, "Son, are you my king?"

"No, but he came to my wedding, I am all is left from his sons. He saw you and was glad that not everyone died. So, I guess I am your prince, he is still the king. Too bad that he has grown weary of humans, they have killed too many of our kind.

The entire family curtsied. "No need, you are family."

He said that but saw the sisters admiring him.

"Wait till you see Pemberley tomorrow. I won't spoil the surprise."

"So, Lizzie was right." Her father sounded proud.

"Yes, I guess she was. Do bring Charles, and I guess Mr. Fox. Tomorrow we look for George. Warn Mr. Fox, and be on the watch out for him. I will send some of my people tonight."

Lizzie kissed her family, "Bring the Lucas as well. All of you will be surprised, I cannot wait."

As they were leaving, Richard arrived, "George wasn't there. I will stay out here, he is probably lurking in the dark." With these words, he changed into a mastiff dog.

George hated the Fitzwilliams, their dogs could tear a large beast apart. He was hiding in the dark when he saw Jane, not alone, with that rabid fox, best to leave them alone, the fox's bite would not heal.

He would try the windows later on when the dog had fallen asleep. When he saw the dog starting to sniff around, he ran. He would go back to Pemberley, he had an idea.

A/n this was the last chapter, but it was too long and broke it in two. It will not answer every question, but I might return to it at a later date. As I said, this story should have ended at the wedding, but it needed some closures.

I modified some of the scenes to lower the rating as per several requests. I might make a rated M version.

My best wishes to you all out there. Hopefully, this story has made your day happier.

**Happiness**

**Jane and Mr. Fox**

Jane and Mr. Fox were walking back, Jane was quiet and seemed upset. They were almost at Longbourn when they heard something very large flying over them. They both looked up, "Was that a dragon?" Jane exclaimed.

"Unless my senses failed me, it sure was!" Mr. Fox was in awe.

Jane did something from long ago when they were still children. Jane hugged him like she used to whenever she was delighted, "Did you see it, did you? They are real, dragons are real. Good thing that human eyes cannot see them. It was glorious," she let him go right away, "sorry, old habits die hard." Her face was burning bright red.

He was a little taken back, but a smart fox never misses a chance. "You are welcome to do it anytime," he grinned, "except you didn't pull me to go around a few times," he sounded disappointed and pouted.

She saw his pout and laughed; her laugh made his heart soar, "I didn't, but I almost did. It was truly glorious, I wonder who it was." To his delight, she changed into her fairy form, though her wings had Nightshade spots. She flew and made a couple joyful twirls, then landed, and switched back to her human form.

"Jane, oh Jane, I have missed you, you used to play and laugh; where did you go? You have turned so formal." He went from happy to sad.

"If you miss me, why didn't you look at me once when the pretty Hayes sisters were talking to you?"

She was surly, "I guess they are your new interest. It will be hard when you marry one of them." Her eyes got watery, and her bottom lip trembled. Jealousy was tearing her inside.

"Marrying one of them, hardly, I barely know them, their brothers want to buy the neighbor estate, they want to grow some new crop. They are humans, and that won't do, not for me. How could I? They think we don't exist. You heard them talking about fairies as country folk nonsense. But I saw you grinning. Imagine their faces if they knew we are the so-called fairies." He chuckled and saw her grinning.

"Humans believe in ghosts and demons and witches, but only a few believe that we are real. Their children's stories are called Fairy Tales, only children's beliefs. I can really see their faces if they would have seen us as we are, right in front of them. But you liked them, and our kind has married them before, many times." Jane sounded sad.

"I would only marry one person, but the woman I love cares for someone else. I loved her since I can remember. So, I shall be a bachelor for the rest of my life." He stopped walking to look at her.

Jane's heart accelerated, tonight she had realized how handsome he was. The sisters asked her if he was with someone. He introduced her as his foster sister, so they thought they care for each other as brother and sister. He was better looking than Charles, he had 4,000 a year. But that was not the truth, he had much more, that was the human cover, best to pretend you were less. He was a good marriage prospect, and, now, she had lost Charles and him. But losing Emanuel hurt more. She had to ask.

"Who is that? Do I know her? She sounds a little foolish. Maybe you should tell her how you feel, once and for all, let her make her choice." Jane didn't dare to look at him.

Emanuel tucked a loose hair strand in her bonnet, and then caressed her cheek with his knuckle, "Jane, my only love, could you care for me? You ignore all my efforts to court you." He felt her hand over his.

She was staring right at him, he bent his head and kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss, they had kissed a few times when they were 16; once or twice they nearly got in trouble if not for her sisters looking for her. They had a passionate young life romance, but that was before all the men and boys wanted her, before going to the first dance.

His kiss was soft, more like a caress, she kissed him back. "I asked you if you care, would you be my wife? I know you want the Ton, but I like our life here. We have trees and flowers, and we can fly if we wish. Foxes have no place in the city, nor do our kind, you heard them, the Fae aren't real. And one day maybe we will find the lost entrances, and that day, maybe we can leave. We could return to our world if we wished; hopefully, we will find our king. Would you consider marrying me, you are the one I love."


	8. Happiness Part 1-2

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

Best wishes and a happy day. So here we go; a long chapter, it went too long.

**Pemberley -**

They arrived home in minutes. Darcy took Elizabeth to the open window, "Wait for me and wear the delightful gown, again. Let's pick up where we left it before. I will be back in minutes, I need to alert the guards about George. I also need to send the carriage and a few of our warriors to your home."

He was back in minutes and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, just like before. He wore loose trousers and a tunic top.

Darcy sat her on his lap. He wanted to love her, he had waited for her all his life. They weren't human, so not all had human-style marriages. Many just lived together or changed partners when it suited them. Not him, once he found her, he knew it was for life.

Lizzie already knew that he was for her. She was not afraid of their marriage bed; her mother said their kind naturally liked the marriage bed. She also noted that as pleasant as it was, they should wait for a husband.

"Let's go back to before we had to leave." He moved his fingers and touched her face while looking at her, "I still want to know where you felt my kiss," he touched her lips "did you feel it here?"

She nodded, so his lips kissed her as he knew. He had knowledge of the ages, but kissed her just once, a soft kiss, just like before.

Now his control was nearly gone, like before. His finger lowered to her chest, right above Lizzie's luscious breasts, the ones he wished to kiss.

He laid his chin on her head. "Here?" His finger went lower. Until he met Lizzie, he had frozen his feelings; his father had taught him how. But since he allowed his feelings, he wanted more.

His voice was a whisper when his finger went around her nipple. Both moaned, "Here?"

"Uhu," she moved closer to him. He hissed but continued his downward trajectory.

"Kiss me again," she whispered.

"In a second," his hand moved down her body, "I think that you felt the kiss all over," he was lifting her the gown slowly.

Elizabeth was well known for her impulsive behavior and what she wanted was to feel his skin on hers. He wore a tunic and loose-fitting bottoms, too many clothes. With a twirl of her finger, their clothes were gone.

He growled, waiting was over, "Naughty wife," he said as he picked her up and straddled her on his lap, she moaned and waited.

He needed to taste her, which always happened during high arousal. He was aware but couldn't control it. His teeth changed as he lowered his head to bite her shoulder. Drinking from the neck was forbidden. There was the chance of going into a blood frenzy when too much blood was taken.

He bit her just enough, there was no pain. He only needed a few drops to feel one with her. It made him stronger since he shared her magic. From there on, it was a blur; he picked her and lay her on the bed. Her blood skewed his perceptions since he felt her pleasure.

When she held him, he only knew that he was with her, nothing else. She was his entire universe. His hands ran feverishly along her body. Darcy wanted to be inside his wife, to love her, to make a child, as it always happened the first time; it was the same for all the sons of his family.

"Lizzie, I need you, but this too fast." He had wanted to go slowly to make it last longer.

She made him chuckle, "Not fast enough," she covered her mouth, blushing bright red. What had she said? She said what she thought, she was too impulsive. She wanted to hide. Oh dear, how would he feel about his wanton wife?

No time to think, he saw her hesitation. His kiss covered her mouth, a kiss like she couldn't have imagined. His teeth nipped her lips lightly, and she opened her mouth. His tongue caressed her lips and then moved into her mouth to touch hers, to chase it, while his body moved restlessly over hers.

She moved her hands over his body, mimicking his. When his hand pushed between her thighs, she hesitated but did the same. He groaned rather loud, "Don't," he whispered, he wanted more than touching, and it wasn't going to happen if she kept touching him.

She understood and moved her hands over his back, marveling at his body. She wasn't human, and with her husband, all was well. No shyness or fear, so she welcomed pleasure. Instinctively her mouth closed over his shoulder, though he barely registered it. After all, the rush of sensations had shut down his thinking.

When it was over, he knew that he loved her, that she was the one for him.

"My Lizzie, my love," he barely whispered.

She whispered his name back, "William."

Minutes later, they lay caressing each other lazily. He stopped to lie on his side, then traced her breasts, bending to kiss wherever he had touched.

"So you are a Nightshade, at least a part of you is, even if you look like some call, a normal fairy. Not that I mind the bite, you can do it any time, you have my approval." He grinned.

She giggled, "Mother warned me this might happen, even if I hadn't shown any traits." She was thoughtful, making him laugh, "No wonder my parents go to bed so early and keep their door safely locked. I want to stay here for a few days." At this, he guffawed; he liked her candor. He still thought she should be a sprite, so mischievous, so full of joy.

"I agree, but it will be difficult, you will see the children." He reached for her.

"Ah, but..."

All of a sudden, she stopped talking and sat straight up.

"Did you hear someone calling? I do, it is a girl's voice. "William, William, come and get me, come; can't you hear me? It is Georgie, why cannot you hear me?"

Darcy sat up.

She closed her eyes and saw a young woman inside a cage. She wore a pink gown. There were other cages in the room, where was it? "Why, can't she get out the cage?" Elizabeth said aloud.

"William, hold my hand. Then you can see what I see." Elizabeth reached for Darcy's hand.

His anguished cry told her that she was right. "That is my sister, in a cage, where? I cannot see where. But why are you seeing her, and why now?"

**Finders**

"William, hold my hand. Then you can see what I see." Elizabeth reached for Darcy.

His anguished cry told her that she was right. "That is my sister, in a cage, where? I cannot see it. Why are you seeing her?"

"I think I have linked with you. You know the, err, bites?" She blushed and avoided looking at him.

Ah, she was shy about the delicious bite, so sweet. "That was Georgiana, she must be alive. But how can Mermen have a regular room, not underwater? My uncle had heard about them. I told him you had an idea, but he said, "If a Merman took her, she was probably changed, and might never be able to come back." What was your idea on how to rescue Georgiana if the Mermen had taken her?"

She blushed, "To bite you, my mother says that she can see thru my father's eyes, and it happened because she took his blood. I thought that between my gift and the link, I would be able to find her. I wanted to go with you where she was last seen, to do so. Then, I would offer the mermen a gift in exchange."

"What gift?" Darcy didn't like the idea at all.

"You might not like it, but I wanted to save Jane." She wouldn't look at him.

"What was it, say it, "he blinked not liking what she had planned. He was distressed, already knowing the answer.

"Me, I would offer myself, it supposes to work." She grimaced, feeling his anguish.

"Your life for Jane's happiness? That is not good. Now, I am worried about the things you might do. I would want to die without you; you are my wife, remember that you are my life." He held her hand to his mouth. His hand was trembling, afraid of losing her. Now he understood his grandfather and his father, the same would happen to him.

She was crestfallen to see him so upset. Her father was right, she would die for others, but she needed to think before she acted. Now she wasn't alone, and she had a husband who cared about her.

"We need a hunter, and now Hurst is gone. Besides, he is a lush, and for now, he is not much help; the Bingley sisters need to stay away." Darcy tried to think rationally. What a day, a lifetime in a few hours, and now this, it was too much.

"Lydia said he had a room for his pigeons; does it mean anything to you?" Elizabeth remembered.

Darcy thought about it and suddenly knew it.

"Sorry, my love, no rest. Get ready, one more stop."

She smiled when he said, my love. Her heart filled with joy. Soon, she would tell him.

He went to a side room and brought his weapons, arch, swords, and knives, to dress for battle. Lizzie opened her reticule and took out an arc, a quiver, and a tiny knife, all the size of match sticks. She twirled her hand around, and they grew to size. She wore the traditional long tunic, with a back opening for her wings, along with matching trousers, soft leather boots, and gloveless leather gloves. Next, she hung her weapons from belts and a couple slings and tied the knife around her thigh. Her hair was down falling down her back and finally covered her head with a jeweled helmet, engraved with the symbols of her father's house.

Darcy was in love admiring Elizabeth dressed for battle, a warrior Fae princess. Little was left of the human, but to him, she was perfect; however she looked.  
He had also thought her beautiful in her gown at the assembly.

"Did you see where she was?" His eyes caressed her, his wife. He wanted to love her dressed just like that.

"A room, why is she trapped? How is she being held if she is like you?" Lizzie was puzzled.

Before he could answer, one of the children flew inside the room, it was Anne. She went to Lizzie, "A muster is trying to get my 'brodders' and sister. He cannot fly, so I flew fast." Lizzie picked her up, the little girl, three years old, was trembling and very afraid.

Now, they could hear the children calling for help.

"That is George," Darcy growled.

"But how? The house is guarded."

"The key, there is not enough protection around the house." Darcy's magic blew angry winds around him. Lizzie saw another side of him, his angry side; he looked bigger, broader, and quite menacing.

They reached the room and saw the children. They were on top of a tall wardrobe looking scared, their wings fluttering. George, on his hyena form, saw Darcy and cursed him. At once, he seemed to open a non-existing door with a glowing key. Lizzie could see an opening to a dark corridor. George jumped inside, but an arrow fired by Lizzie pierced his bum. He cursed again and was gone.

Other adults were coming in, they brought the children down, trying to calm them. Darcy was pacing the room, clearly agitated.

"Seal every entrance," Darcy ordered.

Darcy's aunt took the children with her.

His uncle readied himself, "Son, you have to stop him once and for all; he is mean and dangerous. Where has he gone to?"

"I have an idea; he probably has Georgina at the old pens for the fowl. Now he is injured, and even more dangerous. If not in there, then nearby. Elizabeth heard her calling for help. I saw the room, although it was too dark." Darcy turned to look at his wife, "Lizzie, where is the finder, and how does it work?"

She had it in her reticule hanging from one belt. She blew on it, "Find him."

The stick sprouted wings, it glowed. Darcy's uncle smiled, "Useful, I've read about them. Only a few can make them."

"Let's follow it," Darcy ordered.

The three changed to their Fae form, and Lizzie looked at him; He glowed with magic. His hair was many colors, and his wings kept changing the appearance. His face couldn't be judged by human standards; he was just beautiful, though humans would only see a glow. Then he covered half his face with a jeweled helmet like hers, but he had a half mask covering his eyes and part of his nose. She would learn that he always wore it around others than his family and close friends. He had done the same when they arrived, Pemberley. Only a few knew his Fae face for reasons he would later explain. He had chosen her, and she wanted him before she knew who he was, not for sure.

They flew side by side, following the glowing finder. The finder didn't go in the direction Darcy anticipated. It went towards the woods, he wondered if maybe was going to the caves.

"It must be taking us to the old caves."

"No, I don't feel her around here, "Lizzie told them as they got near. "Maybe we saw an illusion created by George." She was afraid George had tricked them

"No, I have long thought that she is alive. Wickham created an illusion the night she supposed to drown. It was dark; George probably concealed her and took her away." His uncle Fitzwilliams said. "He planned this for a long time. Always jealous of not being George's heir, too bad, he fooled everyone."

"I don't know. Hopefully, she is alive, and it is not a trick to lure us and attack us." Darcy sounded hopeless. His eyes stung, thinking of his dead sister.

"No, she is alive, it was real," Lizzie exclaimed, "there, I can hear her." She pointed ahead of them.

"Not in the caves, in the old ruins. Georgiana is in the old dungeons, he is a monster. The place is foul, cold, and dark." Darcy's wings had changed, they had dark feathers, and angry magic moved around them. Lizzie could feel his anger, which fed hers. She wanted to hurt George, changing him into a toad was too good for him.

"He cannot see us; he will hurt Georgiana. I will go alone and check."

The finder was hovering above the ruins, Lizzie called it and put it away.

Darcy turned into a small bat and flew away.

"He is really everything, "Lizzie was amazed.

Hi, uncle, nodded. "Yes, a little of all, and more of others. He is grand, and a good ruler, He is like his father, who we all miss. Wickham poisoned my sister, I am certain. He has to be put away."

Darcy was back. "He has her, but he has a poisoned knife, I think to her throat. George is waiting for me. He will kill her, my Georgie, my young sister. He has her for nearly three weeks and now will kill her." Darcy had lost all hope.

A/n Let me try to publish, then I will post the las part.


	9. Happiness 2-2

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

This is it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Maybe one day I will expand this, but for now.

i like my favorite characters to live a double life, for normal people to think they are one of them. I am not sure who decides what is acceptable fanfiction. Such a distinction would limit the imagination. But everyone is entitled to their opinion; even when people can only see monochrome, which is also fine.

Best wishes and a happy day.

So here we go; a last chapter, it went too long.

* * *

**Finders and Endings**

"No, he won't," A deep melodious voice spoke behind them.

Lizzie saw their king. He wasn't alone; many were with him, mostly warriors surrounded him. Lizzie cried a tear of happiness. Like all her people, she loved him, even those who turned against him, loved him.

They all appeared in the old dungeons, at once.

George froze in fear when he saw the king, he had never seen him. George had heard that he had stayed away from the human world since the wars over 150 years before. He had assumed that he would never come back.

The King of the Fae stood in the middle of the room. This day he chose to be nearly a giant, who glowed with magic. His hair wasn't like any Lizzie had seen before. It was messy, little creatures flew in and out of it. It seemed as strands of fall foliage. His face was covered with a mask, she could imagine why.

He pointed a finger, and the knife turned into dust.

"You cannot be allowed to continue. I never intervened and couldn't because your darkness shields you. You destroyed William's father because you were not his heir. All that they gave you counted for nothing. They wanted to live as humans and have a peaceful life, but you couldn't let it go. But I will not kill any of my people, and you are one of them. Unfortunately your nature is such that you will do evil deeds no matter what you are; some beings cannot be redeemed. Hence, I will just add you to my collection, there is nothing else I can do."

George disappeared, in his place, a small pewter hyena stool. The king called the figurine and placed it inside a pouch. Then, he lifted Georgiana who was weak and not well, she was tied with a charmed chain, her hands were tied and a gag in her mouth, he freed her and held her like she was a young child.

"Little one, you need to obey your brother. I think next time you are willful, I will bring you with me; I can use your company." He kissed her forehead and sighed.

He passed the unconscious Georgiana to her uncle, who wrapped her in a shawl. He moved next to Lizzie and bowed. He took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "I will come for the naming of your child. Thank you, my dear, you found her. Tell your father to come and visit. We have plans to make, now that I know not all were no lost."

He looked at Darcy and touched his face, "Son, never take your life, you are the last male, all I have left; only thru you, the inheritance will pass. I wouldn't survive it and fade into the shadows forever. When I guessed your intentions, you were too far away. So your wife has my favor, forever. Leave this world and rule by my side. You have a wife, come with her."

"Yes, but we must find the others first." Darcy agreed.

"So be it." With this, he left as he came.

When they went back, Mrs. Reynolds took Georgiana, but before she left, Darcy blew on her eyes.

"She will remember getting away and maybe hiding until she found her way here; she needs to remember so not to disobey again. At least he didn't violate her, which I didn't think it was possible, though I wasn't certain. He wanted her to die so he didn't feed her, but we can survive for a long time without food or water." He kissed his young sister again. "All is well, for now. Just rest well, let us go to sleep; we need to since tomorrow we have guests."

**New Horizons**

That night when they went to sleep on each other's arms. Darcy smiled all night, his heart was lighter and full of hope. He would have never given Elizabeth a second look if this hadn't happened; he thought himself better than all, and he was above everyone. However, he learned much in a short time.

In the early morning, he reached for Lizzy and instead felt a small head, then another, he sat up, looked, and saw the four children two on each side of Lizzie. They were a tangle of arms and legs. Her arms were around, protecting them. They used to sleep with Georgia, they missed having a mother; or they would come to bed with him. At least none of them wet the bed anymore, not a pleasant feeling.

He smiled, "Poor babies," he whispered, got up, picked the four sleepers, and sent them to their beds floating. He sent a missive to Agnes to check on them, then he moved next to his wife, maybe he could wake her up.

**Later**

Elizabeth and Darcy welcomed her family. Charles was subdued, Jane, and Emanuel had announced their engagement; it made him regret lost opportunities. He knew he had made a mess of things and was grateful just to be here.

Elizabeth was happy to be with William. She had seen him from far and had misjudged as one of London aristocrats who looked down on them; she was glad that she had been wrong. She looked at her husband with love and pride.

Darcy had told Elizabeth that until he didn't talk to Charles, they would have to behave normally. He was used to, he entertained often, and nobody would have guessed who they were, not even their neighbors.

Charles had not seen much because he always came with his sisters that nobody trusted. He was locked inside for now. During the journey, he had gone to sleep.

When Darcy came to greet Charles, he saw thru him. Charles was neither a satyr nor a Nightshade, nor a full human; who knew what George did to him, or if it was the result of his unselfish act. He was something in between, but not necessarily bad. Darcy touched his shoulder, "Now, you remember. I know you wanted this, but I will take them away if you ever disobey or make more children out wedlock. My family is not for you, remember that."

Charles looked at his wings and went on one knee. Darcy laughed, "You can do this another time when Caroline is looking." Charles stood up and laughed with him, imagining Caroline's angry face. He was done with his sisters, he didn't want to lose Darcy's favor.

Darcy showed his other self to Elizabeth's family, who bowed when they saw the magic surrounding him. They understood why he seemed so proud, he should be. He laughed, "No need for that, I am family." He had done what he always did when in an open space, he wore a half mask; it was his Papa's rule, not to give a chance to those who might want to impersonate him.

"Look up," Lizzie told her, "Pemberley is an entrance hidden to human eyes, the one we hoped to find."

They couldn't believe their eyes, there were hundreds of them, even a couple dragons. Four young children with Nightshade wings flew down and were stuck to Elizabeth. The remained by her, looking at the newcomers until they saw Elizabeth's mother, Jane, and Kitty's wings and flew to them.

Jane recognized their hair and the looks, and Lizzie nodded. It wasn't the children's fault, but Jane was glad she had chosen one that would always love her best and wouldn't break her heart. They were lovely, Jane thought and held the little hand reaching for her. Emanuel knew it as well and loved Jane's generous heart. He reached for her other hand to join the others. His heart soaring with joy.

Lizzie's mother flew up, holding the hands of the two boys, the girls went with Kitty and Lydia, which made Elizabeth happy. Georgiana was still in bed, but came out to the balcony and waved hello.

Elizabeth held on to her husband's hand; she was ready to start life by his side.

She whispered. "I hope it is bedtime soon. I do love you so."

"I know, you said it on your sleep more than once. It is a good thing because I feel the same, my warrior princess. I also hope for the same, my love."

"You never told me, is Georgiana like you?" Elizabeth asked, she was curious.

"I didn't, you are correct, catch me." He grinned as he flew away.

**The end**?


End file.
